1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging system for imaging a subject. More particularly, the present invention relates to an imaging system for capturing an image of a subject, that is to be used in authentication of the subject.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional means for authenticating a person, a system is known in which authentication is carried out by capturing an image of the person and comparing the captured image with images of people registered in advance. For example, an image of a visitor is captured at an entrance of a room or the like, and authentication is carried out in order to check whether or not that visitor is a registered person, thereby deciding whether to allow that visitor to enter the room or not. Alternatively, an image of an unspecified person is captured by means of a security camera or the like, and it is then determined whether or not that person is registered.
However, in the conventional system, the visitor has to wait for completion of imaging and authentication of the visitor, because both the imaging and the authentication are carried out at the entrance or the like, i.e., in an area where the visitor wants to pass through. Moreover, as the number of registered people increases, a time required for completing authentication also increases. Thus, authentication cannot be carried out efficiently. In order to shorten the time required for authentication in the conventional system, authentication should be simplified. Thus, in the conventional system, accuracy and efficiency of authentication cannot be improved simultaneously. In addition, in a case where a person who is imaged by a security camera or the like is not aware of authentication, it was difficult to capture an image suitable for authentication, such as an image of a front view.